Masters of Horror (2005 series)
Masters Of Horror (TV series; 2005 - 2007) Male Deaths * Mark Acheson (Episode 1.4 Jenifer) * Fraser Aitcheson (Episode 1.3 Dance of the Dead) * Steve Archer (Episode 1.7 Deer Woman) * Jeffrey Ballard (Episode 1.4 Jenifer) * Dexter Bell (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Corbin Bernsen (Episode 2.9 Right to Die) * Christian Bocher (Episode 1.8 Cigarrette Burns) * Zoltan Buday (Episode 1.7 Deer Woman) * Sean Carey (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Kevin Crofton (Episode 1.4 Jenifer) * John DeSantis (Episode 1.1 Incident on and off a Mountain Road) * Jason Emanuel (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Ethan Embry (Episode 1.1 Incident on and off a Mountain Road) * Sean Patrick Flanery (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Brendan Fletcher (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Colin Foo (Episode 1.8 Cigarrette Burns) * William Forsythe (Episode 2.10 We All Scream for Ice Cream) * Ezra Godden (Episode 1.2 Dreams in the Witch House) * Elliot Gould (Episode 2.7 The Screwfly Solution) * Anthony Griffith (Episode 1.7 Deer Woman) * Gary Hetherington (Episode 1.8 Cigarrette Burns) * Jesse Hlubik (Episode 1.10 Sick Girl) * Michael Ironside (Episode 2.3 The V Word) * Ryo Ishibashi (Episode 2.13 Dream Cruise) * Udo Kier (Episode 1.8 Cigarette Burns) * Warren Kole (Episode 1.11 Pick Me Up) * Campbell Lane (Episode 1.2 Dreams in the Witch House) * Tyron Leitso (Episode 2.8 Valerie on the Stairs) * Christopher Lloyd (Episode 2.8 Valerie on the Stairs) * Meat Loaf (Episode 2.6 Pelts) * Ryan McDonell (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Michael Moriarty (Episode 1.11 Pick Me Up) * Ron Perlman (Episode 2.5 Pro Life) * Robert Picardo (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Jon Polito (Episode 1.12 Haeckel's Tale) * Jason Priestley (Episode 2.7 The Screwfly Solution) * Ted Raimi (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Norman Reedus (Episode 1.8 Cigarette Burns) * John Saxon (Episode 2.6 Pelts) * Angus Scrimm (Episode 1.1 Incident on and off a Mountain Road) * Arjay Smith (Episode 2.3 The V Word) * Jon Tenney (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Tony Todd (Episode 2.8 Valerie on the Stairs) * Steven Weber (Episode 1.4 Jenifer) * Daniel Wesley (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Paul Wu (Episode 1.5 Chocolate) Female Deaths * Julia Anderson (Episode 2.9 The Right to Die) * Fairuza Balk (Episode 1.11 Pick Me Up) * Jasmine Chan (Episode 1.4 Jenifer) * Heather Feeney (Episode 1.1 Incident on and off a Mountain Road) * Thea Gill (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Clare Grant (Episode 2.8 Valerie on the Stairs) * Youki Kudoh (Episode 1.13 Imprint) * Lucie Laurier (Episode 1.5 Chocolate) * Crystal Lowe (Episode 1.11 Pick Me Up) * Marilyn Norri (Episode 1.3 Dance of the Dead) * Lindsay Pulsipher (Episode 1.09 Fair Haired Child) * Melena Rounis (Episode 1.3 Dance of the Dead) * Robin Sydney (Episode 2.9 The Right to Die) * Zara Taylor (Episode 1.8 Cigarette Burns) * Susanna Uchatius (Episode 1.2 Dreams in the Witch House) * Lynn Wahl (Episode 1.8 Cigarette Burns) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:2007 TV series endings Category:Showtime TV series Category:Horror Category:Anthology Category:Nudity Category:Thriller Category:Mystery Category:Slasher Category:Creature Feature Category:Natural Horror Films Category:Occult Category:Supernatural Category:Demon Films Category:Witchcraft Films Category:OmenKid Films Category:Sci-Fi Category:Zombie apocalypse Category:Vampire Films Category:Werewolves Category:Werewolf Films